Enamorado de mi mejor amigo
by SETSUNAAKASHIKUROKO
Summary: Holaaaaa soy la misma MIDORI VON BIELEFELD por lo que esto no es plagio Trata de el amor de dos amigos que descubren que se aman y ya no dire mas ... Denle una oportunidad
Hoy es un día muy triste para mi aunque sé que debería ser uno muy feliz y entretenido pero como puede serlo si desde hace un año aquel que es dueño absoluto de mi corazón anda de novio con mi hermana y sé que debería de estar feliz por ellos más sin embargo me siento un hipócrita y un tanto herido pero no puedo hacer nada más que verlos disfrutar de su amor mientras siento como cada día mi corazón se rompe cada vez más. Desde que tengo memoria él ha estado conmigo y ha sido mi mejor amigo, y ahora mi amor imposible pero te hago una promesa Amore Mío me alejaré para no ser un estorbo en tu felicidad y es por eso que hoy me encuentro aquí a punto de partir rumbo a un país extraño y es por eso que te digo adiós para siempre querido Roxas solo esperó que cuando nos volvamos a ver la herida ya no sangre como lo hace en este momento.

Solo que antes de partir mí más grande secreto seria revelado pero como no me siento con el valor de decirlo directamente como un cobarde se lo dejare escrito en una nota.

Me encuentro en este momento saliendo de la casa de mi amada Marietzja algo consternado al saber que mi lindo y tierno Draco ya no estará más aquí pues decidió estudiar en un internado masculino en Rusia lo cual me provoca un extraño ardor en mi corazón como si supiera que acabo de perder algo muy valioso para mi persona.

Al llegar a mi casa y saludar a mis padres subí a mi habitación aún sigo sin entender porque mi madre se opuso en un principio a mi relación con mi linda y adorable Marietzja pero después de que mi querido y apreciado Draco hablara con ella lo acepto de manera gradual, pero como decía subí a mi habitación y en la cama encontré un sobre color negro al acercarme y abrirlo en sorprendí al encontrar una carta con la estilizada y hermosa caligrafía de mi pequeño amigo.

 _ **"Querido Roxas como sabes nunca he sido muy bueno con las palabras pero quiero decirte primero que nada que no quiero que te sientas mal por mi partida segundo quiero que sepas que por más que lo intente no pude evitar el enamorarme de ti estoy enamorado de ti absoluta, completa, estúpida y absurdamente enamorado, me enamore de tu sonrisa, de esos bellos ojos azules cual zafiro refulgente que me hechizan cada vez que me miras, de la manera tan seria pero a la vez tierna que tienes de preocuparte por las personas pero lo que más me atrae de ti es que a pesar que no crees en el amor intentas conseguirlo a cualquier precio y que aunque sabes que puedes quemarte quieres poner tus manos en el sol porque eso es lo que es mi hermana un hermoso y radiante sol y lis rayos que desprende esa aura y carácter tan suyo es lo que te hace buscarla y amarla yo por otro lado soy como la luna eterna compañera de las sombras, las tinieblas y la soledad muy contraria al sol que erradica con su luz toda la oscuridad alrededor, me voy para no terminar de romper me más de lo que ya estoy no puedo permitir que me termines de romper y destruir más de lo que lo has hecho no te diré que te olvidare pues sé que será imposible pero si sé que cuando volvamos a verbos y tu recuerdo acuda a mi mente ya no dolerá ni sangrara locura, idiotez masoquismo tal vez pero yo se que mi corazón te amara por siempre esta hermoso y silenciosa luna te amara por el resto de la eternidad en esta vida no fue posible enamorarnos y por qué te amo me voy y te dejo ser feliz con mi adorada hermanita y no te preocupes mi amistad jamás la perderás siempre serás mi amigo y prometo escribirte y contarte que tal van mis estudios en el conservatorio de música de Rusia**_

 _ **Con cariño tu amigo si es que aun en consideras así después de esta confesión si piensas lo contrario te entenderé**_

 _ **Por siempre tu eterno enamorado Draco Kyori Kamelot Romanov"**_

Después de leer esta nota tan impactante me quede en estado de shock temblando de la rabia y tristeza que había nacido en mi tanto fue así que no escuche entrar a mi madre en ni habitación hasta que su voz algo burlona me saco del estado catatónico en el que me encontraba

-Así que ya lo sabes y ya es muy tarde pues él se fue para siempre

-Madre desde cuando lo sabias

-Yo desde siempre hijo mío

-Y porque nunca me lo dijiste

-Me creerías si te lo hubiese dicho

-No nunca

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta sin embargo ahora debes ser feliz con tu novia solo espero que el lindo Draco consiga olvidarte y procrear una familia amorosa que la quiera

-A que te refieres

-Que no lo sabias Draco es un doncel

-No lo sabía

-Bueno ahora baja a comer

Y con esta última respuesta la señora Alexiel salió de la habitación de su hijo sonriendo de manera macabra al saber que ya había sembrado la duda en su hijo

"Que harás ahora querido deberás aclarar tus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila después de esa charla entre madre e hijo, pasaron algunos días hasta que Roxas por fin se decidió a salir de su casa y solamente para ir a hablar con su novia.

-Maritzja podemos hablar

-Claro amor de que quieres hablar

-Tu sabias acaso lo que Draco sentía por mi

-Si te refieres a la abominación de sentimientos que tiene mi asqueroso y abominable hermano por ti si lo sabía además yo sabía que tu jamás te podrías fijar en alguien tan feo como lo es el a me equivoco tú me quieres a mí y por eso aceptaste ser mi novio y no sabes cómo me alegra que se haya largado de aquí así no tendré que estarlo viendo ni sintiendo que es una amenaza total tú estás conmigo y conseguiré que pronto ni te acuerdes que tan solo existe

Con cada palabra que Roxas escuchaba y que hería a su pequeño más ganas tenia de acomodarle las ideas a su noviecita pero solamente dijo

-No hables así de él que lo único que hace es pensar en ti como su adorada hermana

-Ahora lo defiendes dime que no sientes repugnancia hacia los asquerosos sentimientos que tiene el por ti.

-No te permito que hables así de él no sé qué es lo que vida en ti.

 _"No claro que sé qué vi en ella ahora lo tengo claro algo que siempre estuvo frente a mí pero que por tonto no quise comprender aquello que mi corazón tanto tiempo siempre supo y que mi razón se negaba a escuchar y que ahora que ya no está por fin entendí Te amo Draco y hasta este momento lo comprendí siempre has sido tú el dueño de mi corazón lo que me atrae de tu horrenda hermana es que se parece tanto a ti sin embargo son tan diferentes dos caras de la misma moneda dos lados totalmente opuestos del universo mientras ella es hermosa por fuera por dentro es despreciable y antipática en cambio tu eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera espero que cuando nos volcamos q ver me des una oportunidad de regresar a tu lado y amarte como te mereces"_

Un año ha pasado desde la partida de Draco a Rusia, un año en que Roxas sigue esperando a su amor, un año en el que la familia del rubio sobre todo su mama se encuentra muy contenta con el desenlace de la relación de su hijo con la odiosa hermana de su futuro yerno o porque si Draco iba a ser el esposo de su hijo e iba a tener unos nietos tan lindo y hermosos porque los tendría y ella se encargaría de que su tonto hijo no desaprovechara la oportunidad de conquistar al lindo niño pelinegro aunque aún no sabía que esperar después de todo quien quita y su futuro yerno llega a conseguir alguien que lo quiera de verdad y no sea como el idiota de su hijo.

El pasar del tiempo permitió a Roxas reflexionar acerca del inmenso amor que profesaba por su pequeño amigo pero también le otorgo la oportunidad de realizar el también una licenciatura en administración de empresas fundar su propio patrimonio aquel que sería suyo y de su adorado pelinegro y de sus hijos porque de algo estaba completamente seguro formaría un familia con su adorado Draco.

Seis años han transcurrido con tortuosa lentitud para Draco en Rusia intento olvidarse de su amor no correspondido pero no lo pudo conseguir ahora se encontraba dentro de un avión para volver aquella ciudad que lo vio nacer y que albergaba el hogar de su amigo y gran amor además de su familia, el viaje de regreso a Japón se realizó sin ningún contratiempo, después de muchas horas de vuelo por fin volvía a pisar suelo japonés ahora debería llegar a su casa y ver a su familia y por ende a su amor pero durante este tiempo había entendido que Roxas Maximilium Kornelius Argos no era para él y que su destino era verlo feliz a lado de una bella mujer con dos hijos y un perro.

Tomando un taxi se dirigió a la mansión de sus padres encontrando en la entrada de la misma un sinfín de carros y música pues hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermana y por ende el suyo pero sabía que eso no le interesaba a nadie después de todo Marietzja Sahori Kamelot Romanov era la heredera del conglomerado familiar pues al ser la primogénita de la familia ese era su deber.

Ingreso a la mansión con paso elegante y delicado como todo en él, dicen que los años no pasan en balde y era cierto pues él se había ido de Japón como un muchachito llenito, bajito con unos horribles lentes de fondo de botella, un peinado totalmente fuera de moda y ni hablar de su ropa que era de ancianito además de su autoestima por los suelos, pero el joven que hoy regresaba a esa enorme casona era diferente, al salir al jardín y ponerse al centro de la fiesta todo quedo en un delirante silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper al ver a un atractivo chico de cabello largo azabache con las puntas en un color rojo cual sangre escarlata, unos hermosos ojos de un tono morado tan irreal y que lanzaban unos lindos destellos plateados, la piel que la ropa dejaba a la vista era blanca e inmaculada sin ninguna imperfección a la vista, nariz pequeña y respingona, con una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraba a quien la viera y la ropa que traía se pegaba perfectamente a su delicado y sensual cuerpo.

El perfecto y guapo desconocido se acercó a paso lento y sensual hasta una extrañada y confundida Marietzja que no entendía que hacia ese guapo desconocido en su casa ni mucho menos como había entrado, pero quedo en shock cuando el desconocido le hablo:

-Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos no lo crees así querida hermana

-Dr….Draco eres tu

-Si soy yo he regresado pero no te preocupes es solo por unos días y con la misma me regreso a mi hermosa Rusia solo pase a saludar.

-Cua…Cuando volviste

-Ummmm llegue hoy así que no te preocupes solo pase a dejarte esto.- Comento el pelinegro de manera casual entregándole a su hermana una caja de regalo.-Bien ya te di lo que quería darte ahora me retiro tengo cosas que hacer, espero te diviertas.

Una vez dicho esto el pelinegro comenzó a alegarse a paso lento sabía que nadie lo detendría y era mejor así prefería que nadie lo tomara en cuenta para que así le fuera mucho más fácil irse de esta ciudad que tantos recuerdos dolorosos le traía, Marietzja con el transcurrir de los años había entendido que había obrado mal con su hermano él no tenía la culpa de quien se enamoraba y ella lo había tratado muy mal y no sabía cómo pedirle perdón y sentía que lo perdería si no hacía algo por lo que tragándose su orgullo salió corriendo detrás de su adorado hermanito y abrazándolo por la espalda susurro:

-No te vayas espera quédate quiero hablar contigo.-

-Yo lo siento Marietzja no puedo quedarme tengo asuntos pendientes solo vine para entregarte ese regalo que es espacial pues fue mandado a hacer especialmente para ti y espero que lo utilices el día que te cases, ahora si me permites querida debo retirarme no quisiera arruinar tu día especial.

-Noooooooo quédate conmigo quiero que te quedes siempre me has cumplido mis caprichos Draco quédate y comparte conmigo este momento que debería ser para los dos.

Mientras los hermanos discutían cierto rubio no quitaba la vista de su pequeño pelinegro que se había vuelto muy guapo y no podía evitar arder en celos al ver como lo estaban comiendo con la mirada algunos de los invitados eso jamás no permitiría que alguien se acercara a su adoración de cabellos azabaches eso sobre su cadáver, el sonido de un celular lo saco de su ensoñación al igual que a los padres de los pequeños.

-Que quieres Ian, si ya sé que me necesitas vamos puedes hacerlo solo no es necesario que vaya además creo que ya va siendo momento en que arregle las cosas con mi familia, si está bien cualquier cosa te llama si querido ya se está bien nos vemos luego si yo también te quiero.-

Después de esa llamada la fiesta transcurrió calmada y divertida al llegar la madrugada casi la mañana todos los invitados se retiraron a sus casas cuando el pelinegro iba a abandonar la casa de sus padres la voz de su progenitor lo detuvo:

-A donde crees que vas jovencito

-Me retiro a mi apartamento para no incomodarlos mientras este en la ciudad

-No te puedes ir hijo necesitamos hablar

-Bien madre soy todo oídos

-Antes que nada quiero que me perdones hermano antes de que te fueras me porte muy mal contigo fui yo quien le dijo a nuestros padres acerca de tus sentimientos por mí en ese momento novio

-Jejeje crees que no lo sabía hermanita querida claro que siempre supe que habías sido tú la que convenció a nuestros padres para que me enviaran a Rusia más sin embargo no te guardo rencor por el contrario te estoy muy agradecido por ti pude cambiar y ya no ser ese niño mimado y llorón que era me vi forzado a madurar y a crecer cambiar soy alguien nuevo y por eso te agradezco aunque me pregunto si alguna vez el pobre e ingenuo de tu novio logro descubrir que le engañabas con uno de sus primos, pero bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia.

-Desde cuando sabias que hacia eso

-Siempre somos hermanos y más gemelos no puedes ocultarme nada, pero bueno si eso es todo lo que quieren decirme me retiro

-Noooo tienes que quedarte aquí por favor además hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

-Bien pero mañana a primera hora me ire

-Claro pero primero debes hablar con esta persona

-Está bien

-Adelante puedes pasar, nosotros nos retiramos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Sin más los padres y la hermana de Draco se van dejándolo solo con cierto rubio de ojos azules, cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo y amor no correspondido quiso salir corriendo pero el ojiazul fue más rápido y lo tomo de la cintura impidiéndole escapar al ver que su amor no se alejaría lo soltó y camino unos pasos para apartarse de su sensual cuerpo, al pelinegro no le quedo de otra más que escucharlo que tuviera que decirle su amor.

-Draco hace mucho que esperaba tu regreso para poder decirte esto antes que nada deberas disculparme por todo lo que te hice vivir y sufrir además hace unos cinco años que termine con tu hermana.-Comento el rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y mostrando una gran tranquilidad que inquieto un poco a Draco.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pero ¿Por qué?.- Grito y cuestiono el azabache alterado e intranquilo levantándose de donde estaba sentado pues si eso era cierto lo que Roxas le dijera sería algo muy duro para él.

Roxas se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y con total tranquilidad le respondió -¿Por qué? Pues me he enamorado de otra persona.- Concluyo mostrando una radiante sonrisa que le destrozo el corazón a nuestro lindo azabache.

-Y ¿Por qué?... Me lo dices justamente a mí.-Pregunto dolido y desilusionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Roxas solo se limitó a sonreír y tomándolo de la estrecha cintura atrajo hacia el aún muy sonrojado Draco-Te lo cuento a ti porque eres precisamente tu del que me he enamorado.-

Draco no cabía en sí de la sorpresa pero pronto su sorpresa paso a ser tristeza y por ultimo ira tenía unas tremendas ganas de golpear al que era su mejor amigo, se separó bruscamente del abrazo que le daba el rubio y lo encaro con una cara roja de rabia y de tristeza.

-¿POR QUÉ JUEGAS ASI CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS, PORQUE ME MIENTES NO VES QUE ESO ME LASTIMA, PORQUE ME HACES ESE TIPO DE BROMAS, CONTÉSTAME CARAJO DIME EL PORQUE DE TUS PALABRAS?.-Cuestiono un muy alterado Draco que de nuevo tenia lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas, no podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo eso.

-Yo no estoy jugando contigo te estoy diciendo la verdad, que quieres que haga para que me creas.- Pregunto un muy afligido Roxas y tomando desprevenido a Draco le planto un dulce y amoroso beso.

Beso que fue roto bruscamente por el azabache y que mando al rubio al suelo por el fuerte golpe que le fue propinado por la pálida mano de su amigo.

-¿Qué quiero que hagas para que te crea?.-Pregunto Draco

-Si.- Contesto el rubio

-No volver a besarme eso estaría bien; sabes pensé que eras diferente, pero veo que me equivoque tu eres igual que todos los chicos que se me han acercado, no sé porque me fui a enamorar de alguien como tú, te has divertido jugando conmigo, has disfrutado de tus burlas hacia mí, creo que nunca debí de haberme enamorado de ti, sabes es algo frustrante porque tú y no Okami el que ha estado todo este tiempo a mi lado.- Concluyo Draco decaído y molesto consigo mismo por no poder olvidar al rubio y molesto con el rubio por no salirse de su corazón. Roxas que lo había escuchado sin interrumpirlo se encelo cuando SU DRACO dijo que prefería a Okami antes que a él, pero él es Roxas Maximilium Kornelius Argos el no dejara que alguien como Okami lo aleje de su amor así que con paso seguro se acercó al azabache que estaba de espaldas a él y lo abrazo sintiendo el ligero temblor del cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Draco que aun sentía los brazos del rubio rodeando su cuerpo escuchaba todas las demás voces de los sirvientes y sonidos muy lejanos hasta que la fuerte y clara voz del rubio que lo tenía preso entre sus brazos lo saco de su letargo.

-Yo nunca me atrevería a jugar con tus sentimientos, puesto que eso sería jugar con los míos yo de verdad te amo y me duele mucho que tú no me creas.-

-Me lo estás diciendo de verdad ¿Por qué habría de creerte Roxas?.-

-Porque es la verdad yo sé que puedo ser algo idiota y despistado, pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo de verdad y yo sé que esa no es excusa para no conocer ni siquiera mis propios sentimientos, pero estaba ciego y durante el año que termine con Marietzja me di cuenta que el dueño de mi corazón eres tú que no era el mismo sentimiento de cuando estaba con ella al que siento ahora al tenerte entre mis brazos, pero te lo pido de verdad dame solo una oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo y no te dejare jamás.-

-Me lo prometes.- Cuestiono Draco interesado, Roxas pego un gran grito pues al parecer le empezaba a creer.

-Claro ¿Draco quieres ser mi novio?.-

-Si.-

Después el rubio tomo a su ahora novio de las caderas para acercarlo a su cuerpo y plantarle un beso suave y tierno que con la pronta respuesta del menor se fue tornando más apasionado Roxas sin acabar con el beso cargo a adorado Draco y este enredo sus piernas a las caderas de su amante el rubio aprovecho esto y lo llevo hasta su anterior habitación y lo recostó en la cama se separó del beso y observo a la divinidad que yacía recostada en la mullida cama debajo de su cuerpo con un intenso sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas no resistió la tentación y volvió a besar esos labios suaves y carnosos color cereza que lo tenían loco de placer, se separó un poco de su amor y con desesperación le arranco literalmente la playera los botones salieron volando ese pecho de un blanco alabastrino quedo al descubierto y el rubio no perdió la oportunidad de saborear, chupar y morder la piel a su alcance, fue descendiendo y se encontró con los pezones rosaditos del menor los cuales saboreo primero uno con su lengua hasta dejarlo duro y rojo por la excitación repitiendo el proceso con el otro lo cual arrancaba gemidos de placer del pequeño debajo de su cuerpo.

-Ahhhhh mmmmm Ahhhh Rox eso se siente genial

Alentado por los gemidos de placer de su pequeño el rubio siguió descendiendo por todo su vientre en donde se detuvo un momento para penetrar con su lengua el ombligo del pelinegro lo que provocaba que una sutil sonrisa se le escapara de los labios.

-Jejejeje me haces cosquillas ahhhh mmmm don…donde estas tocando

Lo único que podía hacer Draco era gemir de placer al sentir todo lo que le estaba haciendo su novio, el ojiamatista al sentirse desnudo y expuesto completamente ante su novio se ruborizo encantadoramente para Roxas el cual se sentía dichoso de poder ver las reacciones de su adorado niño continuando con su labor tomo el miembro más que erecto de su adoración y se lo metió de golpe a la boca iniciando con una felación de lo más exquisita para su uke, lo único que salía de la boca del pelinegro eran gemidos de total placer

-AhhhhummmmmAhhhhhngnhsf, ya… ya me ven…..-No pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió el orgasmo estallar con fuerza en su cuerpo, el rubio se separó de su novio para terminar de beberse todo el delicioso semen que su pequeño le regalo.

-Eres delicioso, lámelos.-Ordeno Roxas mostrándole tres dedos a Draco que con un cierto toque de timidez y sensualidad lamio los dedos como si fueran un delicioso dulce cuando el rubio los sintió listos los saco de la boca del pelinegro y descendió la mano hasta la entrada virgen de su amado, al principio Draco se incomodó por la sensación de dolor que tenía pero conforme fueron entrando y saliendo los dedos de su interior, para cuando Roxas se dio cuenta que los gemidos de su Draco eran de placer retiro los dedos sustituyéndolos por su miembro que metió de una sola estocada dentro del cuerpo virgen de su niño.

-AHHHHHH DUE….DUELE SACALO

-No te preocupes el dolor se pasara, eres demasiado estrecho Draco.

Cuando el pelinegro movió sus caderas en busca de más el rubio comenzó a envestirlo primero lentamente pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos la velocidad de los embates fue cambiando a una más rápida y salvaje que tenía delirando de placer al menor hasta que este se corrió entre su vientre y el de Roxas, el rubio continuo embistiendo cual bestia en celo hasta que se corrió en el interior del pelinegro marcándolo así como suyo y de nadie más, salió de su interior para recostarse a su lado y atraerlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo posesivamente.

-Fue maravilloso te amo.-Murmuro Draco cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo por el cansancio

-Yo igual te amo mi pequeño Draco.-Contesto cayendo el también en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados durmiendo pero parece que Roxas olvido el pequeño detalle de que su amor podía tener hijos dentro de nueve meses Roxas y Draco comprenderían porque los condones son los mejores amigos de jóvenes parejas como ellos pero eso queridos amigos es otra historia.

FINNNNN


End file.
